You Are Different
by choppinbroccoli
Summary: Several years after her coronation, the Queen in the North remains unmarried. Everyone wonders why. Jon Snow still mourns his last queen, but for how long? Post season eight.
1. Prologue

**I've changed a few things. This is no longer one-shot, but it's still fairly short. A prologue, two chapters and an epilogue to wrap it up.**

**It might feel a bit rushed, but I needed a happier ending for these two.**

* * *

**Prologue - She Wants Him**

Months passed and the Queen in the North had simply refused to marry. Sansa Stark had many suitors, including her cousin Robin Arryn from the Vale and the Prince of Dorne, all praising her for her beauty or offering precious gifts to try and convince the woman to finally take a husband. She smiled and welcomed them to Winterfell, but they all left without the queen's favor.

Many of her subjects wonder why their Queen was so intent on remaining unmarried. They love her, and the kingdom hasn't been as prosperous in years, but everyone knew the North needed an heir. She was the Stark in Winterfell. Considering her brother couldn't father children, and her sister was gone, she might become the last Stark anywhere.

_Some say she doesn't think anyone is good enough for her. Others say she is unwilling to share power. And a few whisper that she has been ruined by the bastard._

"Which bastard?" Aberdale Strongbeard asked, in the middle of his second mug of ale. The tavern was crowded, as it was on most nights.

Del Reid shook his head. "The Queenslayer isn't a bastard. He's the Last Dragon. And I reckon they never got that close, being raised as siblings and all."

"What's more Targaryen than fucking your own sister?" Strongbeard asked, with a grin twitching the sides of his shaggy beard.

"Cousin." Reid corrected him. "But no, he was too busy fucking his aunt. Before he killed her, anyways." The man frowned, trying to remember the few times he had seen the former king. "I doubt he ever looked at the Queen in that way."

"Then you should've seen the way she used to look at him. Especially when the dragon queen was around." Abe raised his eyebrows, making his bloodshot eyes more evident. "That was jealousy if I ever saw it."

Del huffed, tired of arguing. "So what are you saying? That she's going to wait for him forever?"

"That'd be a long wait. He's been exiled." He put his mug down and faced the man, trying to look serious for once. "I'm saying that she'll never find someone like him. And she should just give up and settle for someone else."

Reid barked a laugh. "Our Queen's no quitter. If she was, she wouldn't have a crown on her head."

Strongbeard shrugged. "Still… I heard she's visited the Wall six times in the past year alone, and each time Jon Snow was nowhere to be found. Might be he's avoiding her."

"Some say he's the King-beyond-the-Wall now." Del spoke in a low voice, wary of strangers listening. "The way those wildlings talk about him, you'd think he's a god. They'd follow him anywhere."

"They aren't the only ones." Abe also lowered his voice to a whisper. "I've seen more than one family head north, for some reason. The Queen knows it too. Did you hear she wants to expand her rule beyond the Wall?"

Reid continued whispering, "Aye. Seems silly, if you ask me. Sure, folk say the place is all green now, but what if the White Walkers return?"

Strongbeard shook his head. "I doubt she means it. The Queen's just trying to get his attention. When he hears about this, he'll definitely come back. Then she'll get what she wants."

"And what's that?"

"Him. She wants him."

* * *

**While I didn't love the finale, I'm glad we got open ended resolutions to so many characters. This is just one possible scenario. Arya's story in particular could be anything. **

**The names came from the documentary HBO aired, The Last Watch. I know they don't make much sense in-universe, but whatever.**


	2. To See You Again

**Jon visits Winterfell. And Sansa gets her wish.**

**A few clarifications: after so much time apart, she knows how she really feels about him. And she doesn't care about the incest situation, she's just unsure of how he feels about her. More will be explained in the next chapter.  
**

* * *

**1\. To See You Again - Sansa**

Winterfell was packed with people. When word came that Jon Snow would be visiting soon, every northern lord and their families wanted to be there to greet the man. Sansa knew why, of course. _He's a legend now._

After the coronation of King Brandon the Broken several years ago, a new book made its way into every maester's hand._ A Song of Ice and Fire._ It was being taught to every young lord and lady, from the sands of Dorne to the snows of the North. She had read it more than once, to make sure why Bran had been so intent on it becoming the official history of the realm. Her suspicions were proven right, as the book was filled with inaccuracies designed to portray him as a savior of the people._ One of the saviors,_ she corrected herself. _There is another._

The hidden Targaryen prince, who was treated as a bastard for most of his life. Who became Lord Commander of the Night's Watch and died at his post, only to come back and reclaim Winterfell. Who convinced the dragon queen to go North and face the Army of the Dead, then went south to kill her when she burned King's Landing. Who was exiled as both Queenslayer and Kinslayer.

All of that was common knowledge to everyone who could read. _Sam must have something to do with that._ The official writer was Archmaester Ebrose, but she knew both Bran and Sam must have changed a few details. _Tyrion wasn't even mentioned, and that didn't make sense at all._

So when she saw the crowd gathering around him at the North Gate, there was no surprise. Jon did seem surprised by the attention, however. _I suppose they don't have many books beyond the Wall._ He shook a few hands and mussed the hair of some children, but there was a pained expression on his face.

He walked to stand in front of her, his eyes drifting to the crown on her head. His hair was much longer now, the loose dark locks falling past his shoulders, but his beard was still cropped short. Other than a few extra scars on his face, he was still the same Jon she had seen at King's Landing so many years ago. Sansa felt the urge to hug him. _No, it wouldn't be proper._ She was the Queen in the North now, not some scared little girl. After a brief moment of hesitation, he dropped to one knee.

"Your Grace." His voice was rough, almost as if he hadn't used it very often.

Sansa smiled. "Please rise. Winterfell welcomes you." She greeted, watching him stand up to face her. "As it always will." She added, staring into his grey eyes.

"We need to talk." He said, glancing at the crowd. "Privately." He sounded serious.

"Are you in a hurry?" She asked, knowing that everyone wanted to celebrate their hero. "We have a feast prepared at the Great Hall."

His eyes became dull at the prospect. "I just came here to see you, Sansa." _Really?_ She felt her heart skip a beat, but he continued, "There was no need for a feast."

"You'd be surprised by how many people wanted to see you, Jon." She grinned, raising her eyebrows. _And I'm one of them._ "But I suppose we can talk privately before the feast. Come with me."

They walked all the way to the Great Keep, greeting many lords and ladies along the way. Eventually, they reached her solar. She warned two guards to keep a watch on the door and entered, locking it behind her. Jon was removing his cloak to place it in the corner. She removed her own, along with her crown, before turning to face him.

"It's really good to see you again." Sansa said, smiling beside herself. The moment the doors closed, she had the urge to run and hold him in her arms, to make sure he was real. But one look at his scowling face made her pause. "How long has it been?" She asked, tentatively.

"Is it true?" Jon ignored her, clearly in no mood for idle conversation. "Do you really want to make the freefolk kneel?"

_I knew he'd fall for that,_ she thought, keeping her face blank. After trying and failing to see him for so long, she had decided on a subtler approach. A few words to her lords, some hints to her knights, and soon everyone in the North knew their Queen was planning to expand. _Or they think they know._

Sansa took a deep breath. "Well, I don't see why we should divide ourselves now that the Wall serves no purpose." She wanted to see his reaction.

He stared at her with disbelief etched on his face. "I can't believe this…" He passed a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. "I told Tormund there was no way you'd even consider such a thing." He opened his eyes again, with a pained expression. "But I should've known. I never learn from my mistakes."

_Trusting me was a mistake? So he really hasn't forgiven me…_ Sansa felt her guilt return. She had spent so much time trying to justify her actions to herself, but what she needed was to hear it from him. _I need him to understand why I did it._

She raised her chin a bit higher. "As a matter of fact, you were right." Her voice became colder. "I didn't consider it. I just wanted you to think I did."

"Why?" He asked, frowning.

"Isn't it obvious?" She huffed, crossing her arms. "Why are you here?"

"So you…" He started, raising his eyebrows. "Just wanted to see me again?"

"Jon, do you know how many times I've visited Castle Black since I was crowned? More than you can count on two hands." She narrowed her eyes. "But you were never there to greet me."

He avoided her eyes. "I've been… busy." He backed away to sit on a chair near the fireplace.

"I'm sure you have." She grimaced, walking forward to pick up another chair and place it next to his. "As I'm sure you still haven't forgiven me, even after all this time." She finished, taking a seat.

He waved a hand. "There's nothing to forgive." He said, still avoiding her eyes. _That's his usual response,_ she knew. _He doesn't mean it._

"That's not true." She shook her head. "I betrayed your trust. I swore in front of a weirwood tree, and I broke that promise." She reached out for his hand. "I need you to know that I'm sorry."

"I know." He replied quickly, his eyes still fixated on the fire.

"No you don't." She had to explain herself. "When you told us to keep your secret, I suspected why. When I asked, you explained that she had begged you to silence. And my fears were realised." She hesitated. _I have to be careful not to hurt his feelings._ "She didn't even stop to consider how you felt, instead she was only worried about herself and how your birthright affected her."

_What kind of selfish love is that?_ She wanted to say, but she bit her tongue. She knew Jon at least had loved the woman selflessly, even if her brand of love had been twisted by her obsession with the Iron Throne.

He squeezed her hand and finally looked at her. "It doesn't matter, though. She's gone now." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Do you know what I see every time I close my eyes?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Her smiling face. She was so happy to have found someone to love, and I just…"

Sansa patted his hand. "You have to forgive yourself, Jon." The dragon queen had burned thousands of innocents, and still he mourned her death.

"I don't want my own forgiveness." He stared at her with such intensity, she found it hard to look away. "You wanted to see me and apologise for what you did, but I can never have that. I can't see her again. I can't apologise." His eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I killed her. And now she's gone. Forever."

She put an arm around his shoulders. After the tragedy of King's Landing, there were many who wanted dragon queen dead. Yet only one man had taken action. The man who loved her. _The burden he bears is too great for one man. Even for a great man._

"You must focus on what you can do. Or you'll never find peace."

His expression hardened, as his eyes drifted back to the fireplace. "I don't deserve peace. I've loved two women in my life, and they both died in my arms." He sighed, slowly shaking his head. "A wise man said that if something happens once, it may never happen again. But if it happens twice, it will definitely happen a third time."

_A third time?_ Sansa felt the beginning of hope. "Perhaps the third time will be the one that works." She offered, rubbing his shoulder. "The one that breaks the chain."

"I doubt that." He gave her a weak smile. "That's why I've been avoiding all contact with women since my…" He looked from her arm around his shoulder down at their joined hands, frowning.

"Even me?" She asked, gripping his hand tightly.

He stared into her eyes, and she could see the fire reflected inside the grey. _There's still a spark there. He's not completely gone._ She leaned her head closer.

"You're… different." His voice was hoarse.

"Different… how?" Her heartbeat raced. The room suddenly felt smaller, the tension between them rising to an uncomfortable level. She licked her lips.

He hesitated, slowly lowering his eyes to her lips before blinking and looking away. "Uh… I should… I should go." And he tried to leave. But she held on to his hand. _You're not getting away that easily._

"Wait." She commanded. He stopped, turning to face her. "I don't want to have to go through all this just to see you again."

"I guess I could stay for a few days." He swallowed hard. "If you'll have me."

She smiled and pulled him into an embrace. He didn't hesitate, holding her so tight it almost hurt._ A good pain._ In his arms, she felt happier than she could remember feeling. _I've missed this so much._ She leaned on his neck, breathing in the familiar scent she had learned to love.

"Always." She whispered in his ear, closing her eyes. _I can't let him go._

* * *

**I know it's a stretch that Jon would move on so quickly, but that's why I'm being vague about how much time has passed. **

**The important part here is that Sansa knows she's in love with Jon, but he's just starting to see her as something more. It helps that he's been celibate for so long, and that she's a beautiful woman.**


	3. The Only One

**Jon finally learns why Sansa won't marry.  
**

* * *

**2\. The Only One - Jon**

Winterfell had changed. Jon could still see hints of his childhood home beneath the surface, but the ancient castle was quite different from the last time he had been here. It was filled with all kinds of different people, for one. After the war, the Queen had welcomed everyone who wanted to work the land, and many answered the call. Some families from the South, and others from Essos, they all came looking to build a new life here. With the new people came new ideas, and the North prospered. _She was always clever._

He wasn't surprised to find that Sansa was a good queen, as she had already been ruling way back when he was king. What did surprise him was that she hadn't found a husband yet. He had heard the rumors, though Jon was never one to believe in whispered words. He believed what he could see, and he saw a beautiful woman with many suitors. _She simply doesn't want to marry, for some reason._

His arrival had coincided with the visit of almost every lord in the North. Jon had noticed how they all stared at him in awe, especially the children. _Read the book,_ Sansa had told him when he asked her why._ A Song of Ice and Fire._ He took one look at the large tome and shrugged. _Maybe later._

They would walk the grounds of Winterfell together, with occasional visits to Winter Town. And everywhere he looked, some northern lord stared at him with jealousy. By the third day of his stay, she had already refused three marriage proposals.

"Why won't you marry?" Jon finally asked her, while they were walking in the glass garden. It was the hottest place in Winterfell, so their cloaks and gloves were unnecessary. She paused, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Sorry." He quickly apologised. _She must hear that a lot._ "You don't have to answer. Forget I said anything."

Her lips curled in a smile. "No, it's fine. I've heard that question many times, Jon." She sighed, looking up. "And I always give a different answer, depending on who asks." She turned to face him again. "For you, I can be honest. The truth is…" Taking a deep breath, she continued in a lower voice, "I'm afraid."

"_Afraid?_" That didn't sound right. _After all she's gone through, she shouldn't be afraid of anything._

She nodded, walking to sit on a nearby bench. "I know a Queen needs heirs, and my people need to know I won't be the last Stark in Winterfell." She bit her lip, looking down at her own hands. "But I just can't bring myself to trust someone enough to…" Her hands balled into fists, and she raised her eyes to face him. "You said you've loved two women. I'm not sure I've loved anyone. Or if I'm even capable of that anymore." The blue turned to misty, as her eyes watered.

Jon went to her side, putting an arm around her shoulders. He didn't know what to say, so he just held her. It all made sense now. _I shouldn't have asked,_ he thought, before realising that she probably needed to confide in someone. He had been so worried about his own pain, that he hadn't considered anything else. _She needed me, and I kept avoiding her._ He held on tighter.

Sansa continued, "I like to tell myself that I'm stronger from the terrible things that happened to me, or that I wouldn't be who I am today if not for them, but deep down I know it's a lie." She hugged herself, bringing each hand to the opposite arm. "All those things didn't make me stronger, they just made me harden. I've blocked myself off, and now I don't know if I can open up to anyone."

"That's not true, though." He said, slowly. She turned to face him, her sapphire eyes still a little watery. "I mean, look at us. You're opening up to me right now." He stated the obvious, feeling a bit silly.

Blinking, a few tears finally fell down her cheeks. "You're… different." She said, smiling. "There's no one I trust more than you. You're the only one I…" She bit her lip, seeming to stop herself from continuing. _What was she going to say?_

He placed a hand on her cheek, brushing away the moisture with his thumb. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Not for the first time since he had arrived at Winterfell, Jon felt something stir in his chest. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time…

_She's your sister,_ a small voice told him in his mind.

_No, she's my cousin,_ he replied.

_You're not thinking clearly. Would you feel the same way about Arya?_ The voice insisted.

_Arya will always be my little sister, but Sansa is… different._ He made up his mind.

"Sansa?" He said aloud.

She opened her eyes. "Yes?"

"If… I wanted to stay here… With you. Would it-"

He was interrupted by her lips, rushing to meet his own. _Her mouth tastes of lemons,_ he thought, realising that lemons could be sweeter than any other fruit. Unfortunately it didn't last very long, as she put her hands on his jaw and pulled her face back.

"Sorry." She said, with a wide grin. "I meant to say yes. I want you here with me, Jon. That's what I've always wanted." Her eyes were watering again, but she didn't seem very sad now.

He chuckled. "What about Bran and the South?" Jon had been exiled for his crime, though he probably would have chosen a similar punishment. _I didn't think I had any reason to stay on this side of the Wall. Until now._

"Let me worry about that." Her hands went to his shoulders. "I'll keep you safe. I promise." She said, barely holding her laughter. _Yep, still too clever._

Jon put his arms around her waist and sought another taste of lemon. This kiss lasted far longer than the first. However, it wouldn't be their last.

* * *

**Wow, that was fast! I had initially planned an extra chapter, but I don't have much patience for drama. ****Sansa knew she loved him, and when he gave her an opening, she made her move.  
**

**Again, I know it feels a bit rushed. We can clearly see why Sansa would love him, but Jon's side probably needed a bit more work.**


	4. Epilogue

**Those two northmen return to discuss recent events. And why their Queen is so much happier now.  
**

* * *

**Epilogue - Promised Prince**

"What did I tell ya?" Aberdale Strongbeard looked as smug as ever, finishing a cup of ale.

"About what?" Del Reid asked, feigning ignorance. He was tired of having the same conversation for the past few months.

Abe huffed. "You know damn well what I mean. The Queen's pregnant."

"Aye, and nobody knows who's the father." Del avoided his eyes, taking a gulp of his own. "But at least the North should get an heir soon."

"Everyone knows who's the father, Del." Strongbeard poured another pint of ale in his mug. "The man shows up out of nowhere, then a few weeks later the Queen's pregnant. You'd have to be blind not to see it."

Reid didn't have patience for this. "So why don't they come out and say it?"

"I reckon she's waiting for word from the South." Abe supplied, frowning. "I mean, the man was exiled by the Broken King. She's being careful."

Del barked a laugh. "A bit too late for that, if you ask me. I guess they couldn't resist each other."

"Still, it's nice to see the Queen so happy." Abe grinned, twitching the sides of his shaggy beard. "It seems almost every time I see her these days, she's laughing at something or other."

"Aye, on that we can agree." Reid nodded, taking another sip of ale. "Back then, I remember her smiles seemed a bit forced. I guess she doesn't have to fake it now."

Strongbeard nodded back. "He seems happy too. Especially now that most of the wildlings came down to follow him. Did you see that loud ginger roaming the castle?"

Del scratched his chin, trying to remember the name. "Tormund." That was it. "I'm not sure they'll bend the knee to the Queen, though."

"As long as they follow Jon Snow, there should be no problem." Abe offered, shrugging. "She made him Lord Commander of the armies of the North, so I doubt they'd have a problem with that."

"I suppose it won't come to battle, but there's still bad blood." Reid was old enough to remember a time when wildlings were the greatest threat beyond the Wall.

"Aye, but there's also a lot of good land without enough people to farm it." Strongbeard had seen some of that for himself. "The Queen does what she can, but the North is still recovering from the war. A lot of people died, and some families were gone altogether." He took a swig of ale. "We need more men, or we'll never be able to defend ourselves."

Del shook his head. "I don't think we should have to worry about more wars anytime soon. Did you hear the King Bran is coming to Winterfell?"

Abe nodded. "I heard he's coming for the wedding."

"What wedding?" Reid hadn't heard anything about that.

"The Queen's wedding, of course." Strongbeard spoke like it was the most obvious thing. "Some friends who work at the castle said the King is coming over to pardon the Queenslayer, then they'll have a wedding on the same day to celebrate. That's why they invited so many other lords and ladies too."

Del couldn't hold his laughter. "You just don't give up, do you?"

Abe joined in and barked a laugh of his own. "I'm just telling you what I heard, Del. You don't have to believe me." He emptied his mug and offered his hand. "Let's bet on it. If the Queen marries her cousin, we'll meet here again and you'll buy me a roasted chicken."

Reid shook the man's hand. "Fine. But if they don't marry, you'll buy me two chickens."

Strongbeard grinned. "If they don't marry, I'll get you every chicken in this place."

"Deal."

* * *

**And we're done. I won't add anymore chapters to this. **

**I've considered bringing Dany back from the dead, but that would just ruin this happy ending. ****Though it would add a ton of conflict… **

**No, no, I won't do it. This is it.**


End file.
